User talk:Swish008
Welcome Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. There are plenty of discussions here related to developing the site. Feel free to browse and help develop the site. - Swish008 Templates Hey i noticed you added the template category to the missile weapons article but that article is not a template. Wiki templates are special sets of code that has a specific function which can be inserted into an article. They are more like Functions and Procedures in programming or Macros in editing. All templates start with Template: and that code can be used in an article by using . Examples can be found here. -- 19:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok on closer inspection ignore most of what I said. You obviously know what templates are becuase you made one. The Honor Points template and that's where the problem was. You included the Category:Template outside of the noinclude tages so that when ever you used the template it added the template category to that page aswell. I fixed the template so things should work properly. Sorry about not investigating before contacting your. I had a hell of a time trying track that error down. -- 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Item Icons Hey, love all the new pictures you added to the wiki. There is one unfortunate problem, partially my fault since the wiki is new and we don't have a lot of documentation yet. I created an item icon template to add item images and links to articles easier. It's similar to the resource templates except the picture is bigger and the picture changes based on the item. Two examples are and . This template basically takes the name of the item you enter, links to a page for that item and displays a picture in the form of .gif. Unfortunately all those awesome pictures you added are PNG files. An annoyance i know. Right now the link generated goes to a page for that item but since many items don't need their own pages i use a redirect to go to the general page for that item category, you can see this in the Construction card link above. I did this for future flexibility in the wiki. We may eventually want separate item pages. So one option would be for you to upload all those icons as gifs without the "_icon" in to so Rapid_Fire_icon.png would become Rapid_Fire.gif. Since you have all the picures it would be easy for you to do a quick batch conversion of all of them. To get the naming correct i find it easiest to create the name the way you want it on the wiki and then use the template. it will generate a place filler as the image is not uploaded yet, if you click on that it will ask you to upload an image and will automatically give it the correct name. However there is another option Option 2, since you did all that work and have a nice standard nameing convention already i can create a new template for modules, which i did. It means we would need 2 templates but it would save a lot of work. I call is the module icon template or "mi" * * What do you think. I had to rename this picture because missile was spelled wrong in the file name and the file name has to match the name of the module for this to work. - 20:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. Im open to either option, whichever is less work. Just let me know. -Swish008 *Oh I already made the template so don't worry about that. -- 18:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *The MI template is nice, but I realized that I switched to GIFs, so should we have a MI template and a MI-GIF template? Swish008 18:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *No we really need to choose one file type in this case. This is to make eveyrones life easier so people won't know which items use wich type of image so if you can re upload everything as a png that would be the best option. There is a way to batch upload files. 23:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, well I have all of the GIF images as .PNG files now, but I am not sure the best way to upload them all other than deleting all of the GIF files on the Wikia site and uploading the PNG files. The problem with that is that all of the WIki pages will have to be updated as well. There has got to be an easier way to do this. All future images will be uploaded as PNG files. Funny that I started with PNGs then switched because I thought we needed them in GIF format. Swish008 00:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Research Pages Hi! What do you think of my edits on the Ballistics Researchs section? Wanna get me to do all the other resaerchs pages? No problem! Ill try to get a good image for Directionnal Researchs page. See ya! Jianan Wang 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Did you download the latest file for the info? Getting the info on there is the first step. Then will be to upload the icons (the lit up ones) and to put it together into a table format or something. Swish008 12:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I started working on the template for the Ballistics Research Tree using the info that you included as well as the info from the file. Let me know what you think. I think each of these could eventually be their own pages, but for now, maybe we'll just keep them together. Thoughts? Swish008 03:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Download Thanks for the info! Ill download it as soon as i can. No, i didnt used it for the edits. I used my account and my new alt account to do the sciences pages. By the way, i just edited the Directional Sciences today. The only things missing are the time and costs. Ill do them soon, working on missiles and ship-based. Hope you like my work. Jianan Wang 02:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Is it possible that there could be an infobox for battles because by eyes are hurting because the text in the battle infobox is light grey compared to the white background. Any help will be appreciated. bwehehehe, et quod ipsum dolor 06:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. I'm not sure how to make a good infobox, but I am sure there are others that know how to do templates. Swish008 16:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data I uploaded new Game data to Game Data if you want to grab it. Onajaa (talk) 21:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data Again I updated the blog post again to the latest data Onajaa (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Swish008 19:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome, mate I was wondering how to edit the corp emblems on the s10. orion list. some help with that would really help. was also wondering how to make links to pages that don't exist yet. like the DS on that page is no longer the top, its now Lion's pride. some advice would be apricated, mate. Engineer817 21:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When you edit, to add a link, just click on the link button in the Text appearance section. You can select text by highlighting it and then right clicking on it to link that text to a Wiki Page. (or an external http site.) As you start typing the page it will come up with a list below of pages that matches your page. You can type any page and if it is not created yet, it will show it in RED. That way the link is already set up. So whenever someone clicks on the link, they can create the page. To add graphics, you can upload your own, but we have plenty of graphics already uploaded to the site. Just click on insert and browse through them or do a file find by name. All of the Corps Graphics are uploaded are are numbered like 01.png 02.png, etc. Check out the Corps Logo's link to see all of the logos and their filenames. Hope that helps, Good Luck, Swish008 01:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Armor Resists I can not find the armor resists table in the wiki. I'm going to add a page Armor Types and you can link it to the appropriate pages and categories. Alatari 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I built the table and adjusted the reading from the forum post but some of the damage calculations I think are wrong. The steering versus agility especially is wrong. IGG reset their forums and all all the bookmarked posts I had discussing the dmg calcs are error 404 and IGG forum search feature is failing. So I can't get to the post of updated calculations. Damage calculations should probably have their own article. Alatari 05:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC Item Icons (In reference to Template:Mi) About the item icons, they refuse to read unless they're the same format, .gif is rejected by the 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi there, i am Harizon using Laksamana codename for GOII. im from Malaysia Server and still new with this wikipedia. Hope u as a senior can helped me with my writing or informations that i dont know. Okay, nice to be friend with you... Welcome. Dont forget to use the four tildes for your signature. Swish008 13:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Languages I am trying to figure out how to convert this wiki such that you can select which Language you would like to view the wiki in. We have a lot of users here that are spanish, german, thai, etc, that would save a lot of hassle with people changing text to their native language. So, if anyone knows how to do this let me know. Swish008 05:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Italian server I'm new in the wiki. (Actually I've used it for 3-4 months, but I've never written in it) xD I'm of the italian server, and unfortunately I noticed that there's no admin or mod in my server (I think so), so it' no updated (there's no weapon in scenario 50, no Indie, no Black hole, no Constellations istances...) and there are also some bugs to be fixed (for example the pirates missions in the corp don't work...). Do you know how to contact someone to solve the problem??? (And, firstly, Who I have to contact???) Thank for the attention. Iobalda 17:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I would check out the forums. I know you can write an email directly to IGG. They usually respond within 1-3 business days. (Well for me at least.) I think you may be able to reach customer support by the VIP section when trying to buy MP. Good luck. Swish008 05:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Servers/Battles/Corps I done my best to tidy these up - at the moment they are grouped in a off-mainpage category called The Galaxy, the main panel however has been locked so i can't add this in, nor can i edit a few other things .. ummm Auction House was one of them can't recall what the others were, undoubtably they were related to the changes mentioned above, i'm sure you can sort it out. JavaByte 02:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : doh forgot to mention i also chucked a bunch of resources i use frequently into a new Editors category, you might wanna throw some other items in there that i missed.. JavaByte 02:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool. You should be able to edit any page now as you are not a new user anymore. A message should come up allowing you to edit the page but telling you that it is locked for new users and unregistered users. The message comes up for me too. You should be able to hit Publish and it should publish the page. Let me know if you still have problems with this. Swish008 17:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Still the same - the message is "This page has been locked to prevent editing. All contributions to Galaxy Online II Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details).", a check of the page history says "2012-01-04T04:11:10 Swish008 (Talk | contribs)m(2,430 bytes) (Protected "Template:Portal/Guide": In Development (edit=sysop (indefinite) move=sysop (indefinite)) cascading)" Seems you locked it and forgot to unlock it.. JavaByte 19:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you look at the page here http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portal/Guide it does have a padlock symbol on the page! JavaByte 20:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I checked it and found the settings were locked for admin only for some reason. I changed it, so you should be good to go now. Swish008 01:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) All pages i dont know where to post this, but how do i get to the 662 ish pages at once. so i can start going though them. to see whats what.?? S2-FLEX 12:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : see here - JavaByte 02:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category Edit Hey Swish, what's up? I can't seem to add pages to categories anymore, I just have a template box where I used to be able to add categories. Do you have any idea why? And also, I was going to try and clean up the Uncategorized Pages, but stuff like, Zeus, when I check out http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Missile_Weapons, I see it listed, so it is categorized. I have no idea why. T5309 17:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, I guess it just took some time for it to update. Thanks! T5309 20:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey Swish, how are you? I wanted to see if you happened to know why I can't see the Category Module when I'm editing a page? I've had to resort to using regular source code, but when I do that, I am unable to remove a page from that category. I don't know, it's frustrating as hell and I can't seem to figure it out. Any clues? T5309 22:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Strange. I have that happen as well, but only when I edit templates ( I think) for some reason. Swish008 05:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC)